BREAKAWAY: SONG NUMBER 4
by j0nsbdaniansRock1
Summary: Miyu's bestfriend left her because of him, now she sees him, what might happen?
1. Chapter 1

**BREAKAWAY: SONG NUMBER 4**

**FIRST DAY HIGH**

"You don't have to this Akira!" a begging woman with a long golden hair kneels down in the stairways of house. Not wanting to be left alone.

"I can't, Miyu, sorry, I need to go" moans of cries rules them, they don't want to be separated but, because of him, everything goes down in the sink.

Lifting up her baggage, and with a last hug and goodbye, she abandoned her best friend.

"It's alright Miyu-san, you should enter now, you're sick might get worse' it was the butler who requested. Miyu's house was indeed big, not too big, just a normal mansion you could see particularly. Her parents work abroad and they left her alone in the house only to be taken care by a single butler and maids. They really don't think it would be necessary for a child to be taken care by her own parents.

After all, everything Miyu needed is already in the house, garments, appliances, medicines, maids, what more could she wish for. But indeed they were wrong; Miyu had suffered through the years alone, not able to see the wondrous sight of the world, not able to have some friends, not able to find true love.

But everything had changed when Akira came, her only 'besty'. After school, Akira would arrive at Miyu's house, telling her what happened in her school, how she missed her, how's everything.

Akira was an orphan, she lived in a foster's home, in school, she's even a bit popular because of her beauty. But she never had friends, girls were envy, men would love to but only because she's famous.

And like any other girls, she did fall in love in the wrong person. 'Why him?' she kept it in her mind after him, rejecting her. It made her very stupid, and worst of all, the way he rejected her was a very big dilemma.

Akira cried and cried in Miyu's shoulders every night, everyday. She hasn't entered the school anymore too nor did she come back in her place. And 'till that day she made her choice; leave the country.

Miyu, a true friend, understood her; lend her some money to use. She thought it was too the best, for Akira to leave and forget. But in the end, in their main door she had begged and cried for her to stay still in the place, but Akira's decision was stable, and she left, left Miyu, left her best friend, left the place she was born.

"Hai, Kazu-san" she said lamely, after wiping her fountain of tears. Everything will go back to normal the way it must be. A lonely place has again been given birth as the white wooden door slowly closed.

Miyu was still awake at the middle of the night, whilst the sound of the winds kept howling, the clock kept tick tacking, and the large room kept silent.

"Akira" how sad she was at that night, everything seems like yesterday, the yesterday that was full of grief and silence. "No" she muttered in a low tone. Her blazing eyes of gems showed strength and power. "I am not letting my world go back to darkness" _but what should I do._

Tilting her head on the right, she saw the closet open, and with a white object hanged in swinging as a gush of wind hit it.

"I know" and with peaceful smile she fell on sleep.

-0-

Morning came in Heomachi and everyone stood awake, getting ready for the work, in school or elsewhere. In a long road to school, two wheels rolled through the thick, rough and hard cement of the way. And riding the bicycle was a brunet, wore a long plain dark pants and a school polo. His blank face lingers all the way.

Later on, he stopped on the garage, letting his bike stood, but not far away, he heard those annoying mob, which'll soon come to get him and his fleshy body.

So not thinking twice, he was already on his way to his designated classroom but of course not getting escaped from the devious drooling girls who had tried shoving him in the girl's bathroom, but luckily, a glowing darkness spread in the way leading everyone to stop.

"No one touches my Kanata, you rapist, GYAAHHH" a woman with a pink wavy hair had crashed the wall in pieces, eyes flashing like a beast, ready to eat her prey.

Not wanting to be severely damaged, everyone ran immediately begging for their lives.

"Morning Kanata!" a boy with an ugly hair, ugly face, and ugly appearance greeted the brunet.

"Morning" he greeted back nonchalantly with his one hand on his chin.

And so Santa's talk of weird things begun, telling Kanata what he would do to find such creatures and this and that.

-0-

"Are you really sure of this Miyu-san?" everyone in the house merely called her in –san for Miyu has said so, doesn't liking the –sama one.

"I'm sure of it Kazu" replied the cheerful girl clad in the school's uniform, she really can't wait to get out of the car and go to her classroom.

"If you insist" and with a sigh the butler opened the door in the car and got out, next he had done the same thing to his mistress; opening the door.

"It's big" was all she could say at the moment. This will be her first time on a school, not that she wasn't learning in the house. Her parents had also hired a teacher to teach her. And the teacher only comes every Saturdays.

The man beside her wore a smile, as he saw the cheerfulness in her mistress, he was glad, though a bit scared. What if her disease attacks all of a sudden? Shaking his head, he pushed the thought off, he swears he would be there if that happens, and will not anything to happen on his beloved mistress for she was a very kind one.

"Shall we?" Kazu showed his left hand to the little blonde telling her to hold on him and so she did as they begun to walk in the ground of school.

-0-

The room buzzed in noise as each other tackled each story over the weekend. Also, don't forget the papers were flying around.

And out of nowhere, the door inside opened revealing a woman in blue uniform, with books in arm, a rough expression could be witness. She was really in no mood to start a lesson, but who is she to decide, and so she proceeded to her table before greeting everyone "GOOD MORNING" and the class greets back.

"Ok, we have a new classmate, enter now Kouzuki-san" whispers of questions and prayers gathered around the room, wond'ring about the new student.

And the door opened, as a woman wearing the same uniform girls' wear at the school. She let her long shiny hair swung at her back facing her new classmates. Some looked awe at her beauty, while some stares in curiosity.

"Good morning mina, my name is Miyu Kouzuki, age13, soon will be turning 14, and I hope we can be good friends" she said with a smile as the students smiled back.

"Ok Kouzuki-san, you can sit on that chair near the window" Mizuno-sensai said pointing at the place where the chair was. But before Miyu could walk someone asked a question.

"Mizuno-sensai" a boy raised his hand waiting for the teacher's response.

"What is it?"

"Aren't you going to ask us who wants to tour her around the school?" ask the boy in curiosity.

"Oh, 'bout that, she has already someone to tour her around" and the boy completely banned his hand in the air though still curios of that 'someone'.

As Miyu reached her table she placed her bag beside, taking the things needed for the lesson.

-0-

Miyu walked to her butler's table. And upon arriving she greeted him with a smile on what he greeted back. Opening the tap of the plate, delicious and healthy foods met her, as well her medicine.

"Eat then Miyu-san" the butler was hidden in principal's office when Miyu was in her study. It was his condition before letting his mistress to go in school, so that he would be able to guide her any time.

"Hai" and Miyu took hold of the spoon and fork and begun eating until other people stood in her table. As she lift her chin to see, she saw her classmates yet she hasn't known them.

"What is it?" she asked smiling

"Can we eat her too? You see, there is no more space in the other tables" a woman with a dark hair said, behind her, her friends smiled too.

Miyu looked at her butler first and after he gave permission she agreed to them.

"Miyu-san right?" asked an ugly 'thing'.

She nodded and asked "How 'bout you?"

The ugly person answered first "Santa Kuruso, you can call me Santa" he said grinning

"I'm Christine Hanakomachi, my father is Japanese and my mother is French, you can call me Kris" told a beautiful lady with a pink hair.

Miyu was indeed amazed to her beauty but not envy and so she continued to listen to another person.

"Nanami Tenchi, just Nanami" told the person who asked for permission before. 'She seems kind' Miyu thought.

"Aya Konuishi, just call me Aya" a girl with a pig tail introduced herself.

"Seiya Yaboshi, call me Seiya if you like" said a blond boy with a tanned skin and blue eyes.

"Nozumo Hikarigaoka pretty lady" he handed Miyu a red rose which Miyu accepted.

And Miyu turned her gaze to the last one but was stunned with his handsome looks. She waited a little before he spoke because someone nudged him.

"Kanata Saoinji" he said with a bored tone.

But Miyu was dumbfounded at his name, 'Kanata! Could it be' At this her grip on the silverware in her hands got tighter.

Kazu then noticed the way his mistress acted upon hearing the last boy's name. Calling her name, he showed one of his smiles telling Miyu to calm down.

As soon as Miyu saw this, she calmed, and thought that she would later deal with it. And right now, she's making a new friendship.

-0-

The gang came in the canteen, looking for a space, but the only one they saw was hers and so they chose it.

Nanami was the one who had the guts to ask and was glad that the girl returned the favor.

Kanata saw her, he admits, she's beautiful, but maybe she's just annoying fan girl too so he decide to play bored.

Everyone introduced themselves and he was the only one left. He wasn't going to tell his name at her, but was obliged when Nanami stamped on his foot.

With a moan of angst, he told his name, but was confused to see the blonde's reaction. Her grips had tightened at the fork and spoon she was holding. It was like she knew something about him. But she came back when the man beside him smiled at her.

'Oh yeah, that man, who was he?' he thought. He was sure that he wasn't a student for he was old, well not really old, simply old. Also his attires in clothes disturbs him, he was like an agent.

"Who are you?" Kanata asked the man. He was really interested.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself" at this everyone in the table looked at him except for the one blonde who was eating her lunch in silence.

"I'm Kazu Yuroda, and I'm Miyu-san's butler" he told them with proudness in his voice.

Everyone's eye at the table popped open as they heard the statement.

"So Miyu-san's rich like me" Chris said with sadness in her tone. She can't believe that someone could also be rich like her, but she have to make sure she's wealthier.

"Awesome" the others said in unison.

And the talk about Miyu's life begun excluding her loneliness, her best friend, and other personals.

-0-

Night came, and Miyu was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking intently to the picture of her long gone besty. Just reminiscing her company made her cry the whole night.

'What am I to do now?'

-0-

Star gazing was his favorite hobby, seeing constellations and other stuffs. His thoughts then came back to her. He's just curios not interested, that's what he was saying to his mind.

Her facial expression when they talked about her life, though his sure it wasn't only it.

'Something's not right the way she acted to my name' he thought before getting up and going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**TO THE MOMON LAND**

Miyu awoke in her deep slumber with a sigh on her lips. Another day, another day of fun. It was already a week now that she had entered the Heo high. Making new friends, acquaintances, as well some enemies?

Miyu did get some enemies, those girls not from her class, but from beside her class. Too envy at her richness, too envy that Miyu had the opportunity to become a friend of the most popular, coolest, hottest male in the school, none other than the great and mighty Kanata Saoinji.

But for Miyu, it was nothing, really nonsense to even think that she was very fortunate to have such acquaintance, for she's very aware that HE was the reason for her miserable life.

A week of hiding and dodging was a hard task for Miyu. Every time Kanata goes near, she flies away, she didn't even think of talking to him, personally nor in group. And this made her friends confused. One day her friends even tried to corner and asked her.

"_Miyu may I ask something?" asked a very calm girl with black short hair, she was wearing her daily uniform; her legs were stretched out as she sat on the green grass._

"_Go on" Miyu had a feeling that something will happen, and it's not very good._

"_Um, do you-by any chance, avoids Kanata on-" Nanami hasn't completed her question as Miyu screamed something about the need to pee._

_Features of Miyu slowly vanished as she ran a very great speed to the who-knows-where-direction._

_-Sigh-"Do you think so Nanami?" told the last person in the group who had pigtails. Indeed, there were only three people in the group because they left the others in purpose, including Kazu, so that they can have privacy with their little blonde._

Miyu stood up from her bed fixing the bed sheet she used, then drawing her attention to the giant mirror beside. She smiled at her reflection but it didn't last long as she saw the reflection of the picture frame, the other kid's head was on the other's shoulder and sleeping peacefully, golden and dark long locks merged creating a very beautiful piece of art.

"Akira", Miyu left the mirror and opened the door to see the sight of her inner mansion again. Busy maids scattered around doing their jobs but everyone stopped as soon as they saw their mistress which only meant one thing; time to eat.

Miyu, being a lonely and a kind person, commanded everyone in the house to eat with her during breakfast and evening which everyone made a censure at first but seeing the loneliness of their princess's inside, they agreed.

On the huge dining table, everyone ate in comfortable silence, not before Miyu destroyed it.

"Umm, Kazu-san?"

"Yes Miyu-san?" replied the butler with great politeness.

"You see, my friends invited me to come with them today, could I?" she asked hesitantly at first but seeing the smile her butler gave, her hopes arose more.

"Of course"

"Are you going to come too?" Miyu really didn't mind him coming, but she just wants to make sure everything's clear.

"I'm afraid I can't" this made Miyu raised her left brow.

"I just want the mistress to feel what youthful means that's why, and also I'm sure that your friends would never leave your side" Kazu told it looking to his mistress. He knows that if he is to be there, he'll just ruin the mood. And as he told, he already inspected Miyu's friends and they passed luckily.

"Thank you very much Kazu-san, I owe you" Miyu said verge in tears; she never thought that her butler has cared for her so much. She really was glad that everyone's there for her, now that her parents are nowhere to be found.

"You know very much that you don't owe me, it is us who owe you a lot, thank you so much" and every maids as well the only butler stood from their chairs and bowed down to Miyu's eyes.

Miyu was in euphoria, that she lunged herself to Kazu. Smiling people around, some even with tears.

-0-

"Bye, Kazu-san" Miyu and the gang bid their goodbyes on the butler that drove them to their destination; the Momon land.

People around looked at them weirdly at first seeing them walking out in a limo, but soon turned to their businesses understanding that they are just bunch of kids hanging around.

"So this is Momon land" Miyu said in awe, it is her first time seeing a place in her entire life, knowing that she wasn't able to go and wander around because of her disease. But she came to curing it little by little by spending more outside. Of course her parents were oblivious to happenings in the mansion, very busy indeed.

The entire gang sweat dropped hearing the statement of Miyu, but not everyone showing it, especially the certain brunet.

"Where to first?" asked Santa who's the most excited in the group. He was wearing a white plain shirt and a dark short. His taste in fashion is really simple.

"How about --------there" Aya pointed at the ride, screaming people rid on it. Even if you just look at it, you'll feel your stomach twist. Just the name of the ride was scary. And this is how Miyu feels at the moment. Seeing "THE MONSTER RIDE" flashed in her emerald eyes, the long swirling rail, and the scariest person she have ever seen in the main gate; the guard.

"Could you come too Miyu?" asked Nanami with worry evident in her eyes. During the week she had time to join Miyu in school, some secrets had been revealed like her disease. A disease that isn't a deadly one if been taken care properly otherwise it will be fatal.

"Gomen---but I can't" Miyu told them with guilt bubbling in her stomach. Where's the fun if someone in the group won't be able to enjoy the ride her/his friends will take? And Miyu felt very ashamed at herself. Damn her disease, damn her cruel life, damn her useless parents.

The gang felt sorry for Miyu, they should've known what to say. Stupid Aya, they cursed on chorus internally resulting a sneezing person. But one should have a clear and wise mind, and this Kanata has.

Kanata doesn't know, but he found himself warm and easy to let go of some of his feelings when a certain blonde is around. Though her avoidance on him is really disturbing. She was the first person that never drooled on him, the first person who purposely avoids him, the first person who didn't recognize him as mighty and someone who's like a king.

"How about there?" He pointed at the big house, well not an ordinary house since the outside are full of scary things like big masks of monsters, hanging puppets with blood oozing from their noses as the people enter the door. A big "Super Scary Haunted House" was written on the board up in the house's roof.

As Miyu looked to the pointed place, she already felt goose bumps running in her spine. Scary, afraid, terrified, dark, dangerous, full of ghosts inside screamed Miyu's mind. Its not dangerous for Miyu's health to go to such place, but dangerous for she may pass out inside. Just imagining the creepy sounds the ghosts shall make, makes Miyu's body tremble and unluckily her friends can see her numbing features except the clueless Santa and Christine who kept herself putting out efforts for her beloved Kanata to notice.

"I'm sure you can come in that" He continued seeing the blonde shake in fear.

"I agree, very wise plan Saoinji-kun" Nanami added, not taking much to Miyu's scared aura. At least all of them could enjoy the moments.

"Ah- guys?--" Miyu wants to talk but the excited Santa end the conversation with a "LETS GO HAVE SOME FUN" shout catching all the glares of people around thinking how annoying he was.

"Shut up Santa!" Aya scolded the said boy.

Soon the gang was in the line, waiting for their turns in ghost house. Every minute, an "AHHHH" or an "EEEEEKK" could be heard lingering inside the house. While if you look at the exit, crying girls even boys were running like something was after them and this made Miyu more petrified.

'I may not die because of my disease but I will because of this stupid very stupid place.'

But Miyu's trembling body came to its average point as soon as she heard the man in front spoke their turns. 'HELP' was on her mind.

-0-

"AHHHHHH" a woman hidden in darkness screamed all her effort out. Any minute now, she would surely pass out. Good thing she clings into someone, but whom the heck is this someone?

As the group entered the dark place everything seemed blurry, the place was dark, pitch dark more likely. You can't see where are you going nor can see the people beside you. Everyone stopped talking, well not really everyone. Santa kept talking how strange the place was.

Miyu was also on dilemma, finding the right path to go. "What the heck is this for?" she nearly shouted. She was very mad at the very long time she was walking in the cold temperature of the small way.

"Something isn't right here, how come everything's dark?" Nanami asked herself, the further they walk the more something would touch their body. And this gives Nanami goose bumps.

"AHHHH PERVERT" A demonic glow appeared at the back of the gang, and as soon they turned their heads on the source, two twinkling light welcomed them. Any time now, Christine will burst all her madness. How dare something touch her upper body?

"Christine stop!!!" Nanami and Aya joined forces in calming their friend. But at least thanks to the raging aura of the pink haired woman, Kanata saw something crawled back at a small hole. A hole capable of eating human size.

But not for long, the light died down again. Darkness overfilled the shivering temperature with confused and terrified people walking.

Miyu can't take it anymore. There's someone keep touching her BUTT.

Good thing she was able to hold on someone, on his or her shoulder, but she preferred it as he. For his shoulder is broad. But Miyu didn't mind anymore, she needs to go out of this place NOW.

After a while, the gang saw the light, the end, the heaven. "AT LAST" they said in unison.

Then, the broad shoulder Miyu clings into left her. The warmth she felt before disappeared also. It was like something is missing now. 'Who was that?' she thought after receiving the bright radiant of the sun. They were out now, safe and sound.

"Phew" The others wiped their sweats on their foreheads. That was a hell of fun.

"What's wrong with this place?" Christine came back to her senses now that she's free from the molesting of the big old house.

"What are you looking there Saoinji-kun?" asked Santa and soon all of them gazed where the two was looking when they heard Santa squeaked.

**CAUTION**

**: BEWARE OF BEING MOLESTED INSIDE**

-0-

All of them had much fun as they wanted even though they haven't ridden some rides that were extremely dangerous and outrageous. They were so happy that they didn't notice the sun setting down. This was new to Miyu, never she had a lot of friends, that were caring and undeniably fun to be with.

Just for this day, she had forgotten her long gone best friend.

"Let's ride the Ferris Wheel!" requested Santa seeing that it was the only one left they hadn't gotten into. It's safe, totally compatible to surroundings and mostly they could do something intimate there not that Santa knows.

The gang agreed, but came to asking who shall be partnered since that each room are supposed to have only a couple.

"How about we do the string thingy?" Aya suggested. The game is composed of strings, in which the people will pick an end while someone holds the middle of the ropes hiding it; the two people to have the same string shall be partnered.

Miyu was in total shock. Fate must be angry to her. She can't do this; she can't be alone with her fearsome nightmare.

"Ah, guys-"for the second time Miyu's sentence hasn't been completed because of Santa's ending remark. "Let's go".

Santa and Aya

Nanami and Seiya

Nozumo and Christine

Kanata and Miyu

The last couple to enter the Ferris wheel's room was Kanata and Miyu. Silence and tension was in the air. Miyu can't talk; she was in disaster, very big disaster. If she had a heart attack she will die immediately. Good thing the other people in the ride was looking at the window.

Kanata on the other hand has questions on his own. What was the feeling he enjoyed when Miyu clung to him? Why did he feel warmth when that happened? And now, why can't he talk? Probably because she isn't talking, so why would he?

"It's beautiful" Miyu alarmed when she heard the man talked. At first she thought she heard him said "You're beautiful", stupid deaf ear.

"Huh?" she immediately regretted talking when Kanata faced her, eye to eye; it looks like his eye can eat a person's soul.

"The sunset, it's beautiful isn't it?" He said with a smile, again facing the window. Miyu thanked the Gods that she blushed after him cutting the contact. Or else, what might happen? Cutting her thoughts, Miyu looked to where he was looking, and indeed it was beautiful.

Big orange sphere that looks like it was falling down to the Earth. Relaxing was her definition to it. Then she remembered the time when she and Akira saw a scenery like this. They were on the attic of Miyu's house. Though small part of the sun could only be watched in the place, they sensed that the sunset is really beautiful, enticing, and wonderful. And they were right, it was beautiful.

She wondered, 'I hope you could see this too Akira'.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Kanata asked suddenly not looking in the ghosted face of the latter.

Miyu was in dilemma now, how could she answer such a question? Tell him that because of him her life had been ruined? NOOO

"Because-" Miyu paused on purpose, hoping the movement of the ride to be faster. But luck wasn't on her side in the moment. They were just on the top.

"I can't tell you" Miyu looked to her lap. She felt ashamed, but why? It is his fault, everything's his fault. She was feeling her eyes close to tears if this doesn't stop.

"Why not?" asked the brunet still not looking at her. He can't, because if he does, he'll see her lonely façade. And that will result to unsolved mystery. He needed to know now, now or never. Even if it means on becoming a little harsh.

"May I ask you something first?" Miyu's voice was a little broken. A drop of tear had fallen on her right eye, and she knows, it will be soon continuously.

"What is it?"

"How do you-" Miyu wasn't sure if this is the right thing to do, but she can't let the chance to pass. She should also know the truth, the fact, the hidden secret. She has rights.

"How do you treat the girls that come and confess to you?" Miyu inhaled every air that she needed before looking at the shocked brunet in eyes. She needs to be calm.

"What do you-" then the door opened telling them to go out. Their turn has been finished.

Miyu didn't wait for the conversation to go on as she walked out of the place passing her friends but with a goodbye and onto the exit of the park where her limousine was waiting.

Miyu's aware that her friends won't ride with her on going home so she didn't have any problem if she left them; at least she said her bye bye. And also, her butler reminded her that he will come and fetch her at exactly 6:00 in the evening.

"What happened Saoinji-kun?" Nanami asked in anxiety. They were just waiting for the couple to go out, but never did they expect to see something like that. Miyu just passed on them. They didn't have the chance on telling their goodbyes too.

"I'm going home" Kanata said in emotionless tune. Making his friends realized that he isn't in the mood to be asked and questioned. He was also confused, has some questions on his own, and lastly worried. Worried that if Miyu elaborated more her agenda, he won't be able to live another day.

And so the day still ended in anguish way. Confused thoughts, scared feelings, unknown facts, deep secrets. How would everyone sleep?

Miyu: why is the time playful, if something isn't important it's long, otherwise it's short.

Nanami: why should always the happy beginning end in opposite?

Kanata: why am I afraid to know the answers?

* * *

On my opinion, the story is consist of only three characters-Nanami, Miyu, Kanata..

please review^^


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed ^^

Oh yeah- special thanks to **Ahvs- ^^**

* * *

**THE WISHING WELL**

Miyu's thoughts were drowning her, they were painful. Because of such a small accident everything has been destroyed. But gladly, she wasn't crying, why would she? She just asked the truth, the fact. She wanted to know how or why did he reject her? Her best friend. It hurts to know that after getting to know him, she thought he was nice, so it would be impossible for him to do such a crime.

Miyu turned her body on the right side of the bed, feeling the cold breeze of the night. "arghh" She covered her whole face with a soft pillow, blocking the images that she sees. "I need to sleep!!" She yelled causing the other persons in the house to wake from their beloved dreams with groans. But Miyu, the culprit was oblivious to this. And so, she just continued her complains to thin air while rolling and rolling in the bed. Looking for a perfect and soft spot.

Though it would be futile, now that her mind was being trespassed by two persons. Who shall she believe? This man who made an impression that he will never do a tremendous activity or her best friend that she doubted to tell a lie? Miyu found the bed's calming spot; she lay with her back drawing her attention to a small shadow, coming from the door and she sees a silhouette holding her door------wait….

"Miyu-san, do you know what time it is?" told the silly icky monster with a grouchy face. Well not really a monster, just some old hag who wants to disturb you and your inner quarrel, for Miyu. She sat back and took care of her itchy back with a goofy smile, she apologized to her butler. "Go-gomen Kazu-san, promise this'll never happen again"

"Of course it won't" promised the butler. He produced a wicked and deadly aura, before closing the door with an 'EEEENNK' sound which made Miyu shivered. Nobody knows what her butler was planning. But soon, she shrugged the thought off, she felt her eyelids getting heavier, her body weakening every second, and her vision to blur. And not long enough her breathing became even, a sign of sleeping.

-0-

"Ohayou Miyu!" greeted all her friends, Nanami, Aya, Santa, Christine, and Seiya. Miyu entered the room with anxiety, she doesn't want too see 'him' yet. But still, she needs to know now. "Ohayou" Miyu replied with a half smile though no one had noticed. As Miyu sat on her chair, Aya came busting to her front telling things that needed to be done in the next weekend. Thanks to Nanami all Aya's bugging had been stopped when she dragged her to back.

"Are you alright now?" Nanami asked with worry. She still can't believe the outcome of her little plan. She can't believe that their happy moments had been ruined, thanks to her stupid thinking, she should have known more. Yes, she's the one who managed to control the game called the 'string thingy', although everyone was oblivious to it.

"Of course, why would I not be?" Miyu replied, again with a half-hearted smile. Why would she not be? It's not her fault that it happened, right? He started the conversation, so she finished it. What is wrong with that?

"Ok, would you mind telling me?" Nanami asked, so curious and interested. Can't help it. Good thing they were in private for their other friends were waiting at the door of the classroom. 'Who are they waiting for?'

"Go-gomen, maybe next time" After hearing Nanami's question Miyu immediately looked down to her desk, afraid to see her friend's disappointed face. And also, it is something personal; no one should just meddle with it. Period.

"O-ok" Just as Miyu predicted, Nanami was very disappointed, very, a lot, so much. But again, she can't help it. She has no right to meddle with the things she's not supposed to meddle but then again, she's a friend who wants to meddle so she could help her friends even if it means to meddle. But meddling is bad right? Then why should she meddle? 'Stooooooooop' Nanami thought, 'Too much for meddle!'

"By the way" Nanami paused, to see what will be the reaction of her friend. And gladly, Miyu looked up with interests in her eyes.

"Nani?"

"Didn't you know? There is a new built well near the school, just pass the street of Kyuko" After Nanami told it she clasped her hands on her chest before jumping with glee. But Miyu was confused, 'what so great about a well?'

"It's not an ordinary well Miyu, it's a wishing well, where all your wishes come to life" Nanami then looked up outside the window, imagining her dreams coming true. She's a princess, a princess from the far far away kingdom. Then one night, her prince came to her. Searching for her hands, a sign of proposing. As Nanami looked to her prince "EEKK" and "PAK" and "BOOM"

"What the heck are you doing Santa?" Nanami glared at the culprit. Her eyes were burning with fury. How dare this stupid boy interrupt?

Santa stood using the wall as a support, his left hand on the mark left from the woman's palm. He was just strolling inside the classroom, looking for someone to talk with, because his best friend was still not there. But annoyingly, everyone teamed up into partners when they heard Santa ask "WHO WANTS TO LISTEN ON MY STORY"

But being Santa, he didn't notice that his classmates had done it on purpose. So again, he continued searching, and finally he spotted Miyu looking to Nanami whilst Nanami was dancing, or jumping. Santa took notice of it but shrugged it off. Maybe he can talk with them.

"Hello?" Santa appeared in the middle of the two girls. So when Nanami bow her head a little low and form her lips on the style, she saw none other than Santa. Thus, Santa covered his ears because of Nanami's shriek and with a PAK, her hand connected itself to his face and flew to the big bad wall, for making his back hurt a lot.

"What was that for?" Santa shouted. Not just his face, but also his back aches. What a pleasant morning to start with.

"You ruined my dream!" Nanami shouted back. Her hands on her hip, her eyes showed no mercy, and her aura tells everybody that she can kill any moment now.

"What's happening?" Everybody in the room looked to the source of the voice. Miyu immediately diverted her gaze from the visitor and turned to her front.

"Kanata! Teach your friend to stop ruining anybody's dream" Its not that Santa had already done something like that before. It's just, it's just that it was the part where the princess will kiss her prince, Nanami was dreaming about.

"WOULD EVERYBODY JUST ONCE, MAKE MY DAY SIMPLEEEEEEE" Mizuno entered the class with anger. Everyday, every week, every month, every year, she enters her classroom with something happening inside. A girl screaming because she found a spider, a boy running away from a mad woman because he teased her, a window broken but never find the suspect, and what now? An ultra mega Nanami who was about to strangle a pathetic weakling Santa. She always wonders, is she cursed?

And so, the class began.

-0-

"I wish Kanata and I would be together soon"

"Lets go home now Miyu!" Nanami called her friend, she was already finished from making her wish. Miyu threw a coin in the well after her wish, and then she looked to her side to see her friend calling her name.

"Ok" And they went off outside the place.

"What did you wish for?" Miyu asked, she was dreaming about her wish, and she can't wait for that to happen.

Nanami heaved a sigh first, and then stopped. She looked to her friend, and answer.

"It's a secret!" She told it while giving her a smirk.

"Eh, that's not fair!" Miyu crossed her arms on her chest. She gives a pout that made Nanami uneasy by her childness. But Nanami doesn't complain about it.

"It is! You keep your wish and I keep mine" Nanami grinned in triumphant. She won! She always wins.

"OK, bye" Miyu and Nanami bid their goodbyes before Miyu entered the gate of her mansion.

-0-

The gang ate their lunch in the rooftop; the most pleasant place where you could spend your silent time. Since Kazu had approved that he will not join Miyu in the school, but would only ride her to the school, Miyu was alone with her friends not that she mind, not at all.

"Hey!" Nanami called out, not liking the silence of everyone. Well, she can't blame them. Yesterday was a tough one, again one should have a calm and wise brain, but unfortunately Kanata is beginning to lose it. REPLACEMENT IS NEEDED!

Everyone looked at Nanami, waiting for her to continue. They were glad someone destroyed the eerie tension. But Miyu was afraid of what might be the subject her friend will talk about. 'Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!'

"How about let's go to the park?" Nanami asked. At first, she thought of making everyone remember the dilemma that happened yesterday, but it all changed when she saw Miyu clasping her hands in her chest while muttering something inaudible to be heard. She thought she heard her saying mad, mad, mad, mad, mad. And Nanami can't afford to make her friend be mad at her, could she? Kazu trusts her, and Miyu trusts her also, so she thought another thing. Thankfully she saw Santa's face. A red mark on his right side of face. 'A red mark?' and it came, she yelled this morning; speaking of yell- hell-no- bell-no- sell-no- well-YES.

"There's a new built wishing well there! Maybe we could wish there too! Come on its fun!" she giggled at her idea. 'Awesome thinking Nanami, you're number 1'

But frowns were developed on her friend's face followed by a guilty look.

"I can't. I need to go home early" Christine's explanation. Her back was filled by imaginative gloomy colors.

"Neither can I, there's a tofu man toy that is being sold in the market for a low price" Santa's reason.

"I can't too! My sister told me to mind the house today, my parents are away and she's having a date" Seiya's reason. Miyu looked up to this, come to think of it; she never knew any of her friend's past nor their other personal profiles. But maybe soon they will tell it to her.

"No can do! I have a training session with Mikan" Aya's explanation. She immediately thought of the things they will do, resulting to a hysteric personality. She was laughing like a mad person, her eyes were glistening, and her friends were backing away.

"I can't, I have something to do" Kanata's explanation. He wasn't looking to anyone but on the floor.

"So I guess me and Miyu will be the only ones to go" Nanami sighed in defeat, but it's better than nothing right?

-0-

"We're lucky, there's no person in here yet!"

"I think so, um, how do you play with this?"

"You mean you'd never saw a well?"

"Ha-Hai"

"Oh, it's easy, just pick a coin then wish then toss your coin inside the well"

"Ok"

They were wishing, Nanami was thinking of something, something like plotting, and plotting for someone. Whilst Miyu was still thinking, what she could wish for, after a while, she agreed to herself.

"I wish –" Miyu was cut by Santa who was shouting 'KANATA'. He was running behind his friend who's in a bike. Santa asked Kanata to come with him, but being a kind person Kanata is, he answered no. But Santa is like a leech, so he ran after Kanata, trying to capture him.

Kanata didn't know what he was doing, he never thought that he will be able to pass the park, and of course he saw them; Miyu and Nanami. So in order to avoid any conversation that may start he made his speed two times before, forgetting that someone was after him.

"Huh" Miyu thought she heard something, so she turned to look to her sides but saw nothing, so she proceeded on making her wish. But the only problem is, what part is she now?

"Hm, maybe-wait-ok-u-huh, and I would be together soon" Miyu thought that she already told her best friend's name which she didn't.

-0-

"Ouch, I can't believe the Mayor of this village could do this" a stranger lurking at the bottom of the well said. His job was to collect all the moneys that are being thrown inside.

"Ouch-ouch-ouch" he continued, more and more coins were falling from the sky.

* * *

thanx 4 reading---

I LOVE COLOR BLUE..MUWAHAHAHA

wonder if i could put ruu and wanyaa here^^ review please^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chitchat

chitchat

chitchat

game!

**WARNING: MYSTERIES IN THE CHAPTER**

**

* * *

A CALL FROM A FRIEND**

Until now, they haven't talked to each other. Both had avoided the consequences of a devastating high school life. But how long can this keep happening? How long they should wait to fix this problem? If only the other knows the other is thinking, maybe a miracle could happen. But they aren't a psychic; no power, no strength, and especially no guts.

Miyu is in big dilemma. Should she ask him straight? Or maybe she should make the question a maze? But duh! She's not that wise to make a maze! So the first option shall be done. But still how? Of course it should be private first. Number two: when?

Miyu stood from her bed going to her study table. She opened the drawer to pick a piece of paper and a ball pen. After she sat on the wooden chair, she began writing her plans. Though nothing came in her mind. Tomorrow's a new day, maybe there she could think of a plot. Seeing no choice she left the table and pounced on her soft mattress. Now, her mind tells her just go with the flow of the life.

Stars twinkled in the sky, so compatible with the bluish dark horizon. It was midnight already but Kanata didn't find himself falling to deep slumber. He can't imagine things like him rolling and rolling while complaining in the air, he would look like a brainless person. So here he is now, sitting while looking at the perfect night sky.

It is his hobby, stargazing. For him it's relaxing. If he has problems this will be the only solution. But not for so long, he decided to leave the place with his mind on a certain person.

-0-

School was on its daily routine. Teacher teaching student's, student's not listening, teachers get mad, students run for their lives and last but not the least, some students get bump to each other and start talking.

"So, why are we here?" the woman with a waist length blonde stood in front of the large mirror, she was mad at the other person. But in order to prevent large destruction she brought all her angst in the sink by clutching at it harshly, though a little later she came to the conclusion that it wasn't fair. Her palms got pained yet the sink didn't get any bruise. So she just stood straight not facing the other occupant of the place. By the way there's a mirror, so still she could see his reflection.

"Sorry- but this is the nearest place" the brunet answered, his heart was thumping inside with a loud noise. Too pressure, the air felt hot, sweats falling from her smooth skin, and his body is weakening every second. 'Why this should be hard?'

"The bathroom?" came the soft question of the blonde. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes" whispered the boy.

The girl being full with it faced the man. She showed him a forced smile, yet her hands on the side were clenching themselves hardly, preventing to connect themselves to that oh so cool and hot face of his.

"Kanata, it's not really a problem that we are in a bathroom, the problem is-------------we're on a m-en's bath-ro-om" As the woman's sentence neared it end, her voice started to stammer not because she wanted to cry, it was because she was holding back her death scream.

"I know ok, but no one will come if that's what you fear"

With a last sigh on her lips, Miyu accepted the fact that she is in a bathroom for men. How rude.

"So what do we talk about?" Miyu asked first. She knows what they should talk about but still someone needs to start a well conversation in order to produce a good ending.

"Maybe you should be the one to start first"

"Nope, it's better if it is you"

"Very well" Kanata closed his eyes for a moment, then after a thousand years which annoyed Miyu a lot he again opened his right eye to look at her.

"What do you mean by the question before?"

Miyu expected this, but she still can't help getting surprised or getting alarmed.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course" Kanata replied, again he closed his eyes waiting patiently for her elaboration.

-CARELESS WHISPER-

Kanata instantly popped his eyes open ad gazed curiously to her. Good God! Miyu on the other hand also didn't expect this. When she was about to explain, her irritating ringtone came. In other words, bad timing!

"Wait" Miyu excused herself in the corner before answering the phone without bothering to see who called. She was just annoyed that's all.

"Hello?" Miyu greeted in grumpy voice.

"_Miyu?"_ Emerald eyes immediately turned wide when the voice echoed in the phone.

"A-Aki-" a tear made its way down to Miyu's pale face. She was surprised to hear that voice she longed for.

"_Miyu, is that you_?" She can't hold back her tears anymore. But also, she doesn't want to cry in front of the other person in the place.

"Akira" Miyu whispered in happiness. She managed to choke back her tears after a long deep inhale of oxygen. Soon enough, a long conversation began.

Kanata was dumbfounded. He doesn't know if he heard that right. Was it just his imagination? Then he shook his head to refresh his confused mind. Finally he came to a conclusion; Miyu's acquaintance is also the girl who confessed to him a long time ago. Guilt and regret ate Kanata's brain slowly which made it terribly suffering.

"_What the heck old hag!" a boy with a chocolate eyes and brunet hair shouted in annoyance. He was throwing his arms at the sides in rage. While the old man in the chair never gave a gaze to him, for him, this is their hobby; screaming and shouting at each other._

"_Want me to repeat it?" the old person talked at last, though his eyes were closed, arms crossed in chest and a smirk plastered on his innocent face. _

"_DON'T!" the brunet took no time to rest but yelled at the man in front begging him to stop his sudden decision._

"_Kanata! I just want to have a grandson or daughter now a days" the old man made his voice to sound at least the most pitied voice in the universe, maybe a trick like that could make the boy to agree. _

_But no avail, the mad boy slammed his hands on the table (still no effect to the old geezer), showed his scariest glare (still no effect), and sounded like a grizzly fighting for dominance (you know). "I don't want to marry whoever you chose old hag, and that's final" Kanata then walked out of the dining table murmuring curses to someone._

_After a bike-ride, Kanata proceeded on going to his classroom. He was glad that no fan girl had ever tried to come near and talk to him. Maybe they noticed his strange behavior and strange aura. Well, it was better for Kanata. _

_But this nice yet morose day became more annoying when someone confessed to him. It was on the wrong time and also in the wrong place. Let alone make the day worse._

"_Ano—i-i-i-" the stuttering voice of the woman just made it gross to Kanata's view. He already knows what would happen. This happens always, typical whenever the suspect would dare to talk to him. _

"_I like y-ou" the dark-haired girl finally breath in an air. She placed her shaking hands on her chest, though her gaze stilled on floor. The cold wind was only the sound that the two people heard at the moment. _

_When it seemed like eternity, the expressionless Kanata decided to break the obnoxious silence. Not that he didn't want it, after all this silence was on the first at his 'wanted to have list'. And he had the chance to claim it on the rooftop of the school, not until this woman in his front, undeniably blushing which added stress on Kanata's mind, came and talked about her love life._

"_I really hate fan girls like you!" Kanata started to talk in calm voice yet with disgust. He was mad, annoyed and suffocating. _

"_Wha-" The offended dark-haired woman popped her shocked eyes open and stared sadly on him. _

"_You always have that annoying guts that makes you do whatever you want, you know what! You're the most disgusting creatures that ever walked the Earth" Kanata's voice never changed. It was full of disgust, full of hate and full of anger._

_The hurt woman just stared at the floor again, but now with tears crawling down to her face. She was insulted and judged. She didn't know that the outcome may be like this, she never knew that something like this could happen. But it was too late, too late to even realize she headed out of the place and came hugging her only best friend._

_On the other hand, Kanata seemed unaffected. He just tugged his brunet strands and sat on the far corner of the rooftop._

"Kanata" At first he didn't saw Miyu's hand waving at her face, then without any warning she actually slapped his face not harshly but also not softly.

"What the- what did you that for?" Kanata yelled in annoyance.

"Well, you were blankly staring at me which made me scared a lot, but soon I realized that you were out of the world. So I helped you a bit." Miyu said with a sheepish smile.

"Ah-ok" Then out of nowhere Kanata saw her extended hand in front of him. He raised a brow and looked at her in confusion but Miyu merely said "Let's become friend".

Kanata didn't know if he was doing the right thing yet he held her hand in return. Completely forgetting their former topic.

After some minutes of shaking and smiling Miyu broke the hold and turned around to walk out of the door. She bid her goodbye and left the dumbfounded brunet.

"Miyu!"

* * *

haha....its short^^,......hm...

well, i'll let you suffer to guess the answer first....muhahahahaha

evil me-_-....ruu and wanyaa still isn't hereT.T

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Woosh! i thought i wont update anymore^^

very well! at least i did update

WARNING:BEWARE OF AKIRA

disclaimer: huh! i wish i do

Chitchat

Chitchat

Chitchat

game!

* * *

**A CALL FROM A FRIEND II**

**FLASHBACK**

_After some minutes of shaking and smiling Miyu broke the hold and turned around to walk out of the door. She bid her goodbye and left the dumbfounded brunet._

"_Miyu!" _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Guys?" a blonde woman in her girl's uniform froze on the spot whilst confusion took over her emerald eyes as she witness her trusted, NO! Former trusted friends starting from this day onwards, well maybe starting from this day until they apologize so let's continue- froze on the spot whilst confusion took over her emerald eyes as she witness her trusted yet still not trusted friends fell on the floor when she opened the door at the comfort room.

The gang scrubbed their individual necks while smiled sheepishly at the shocked appearance of their friend. Some of them – Santa with an excuse of "I NEED TO PEE", Aya with "MIKAN SAMA'S CALLING ME!" and lastly Seiya with the grandest excuse "NATURE IS CALLING!" tried to escape however before they got to run out the door, the said object have been hastily banged close. The others who have stayed because of dread pulling them down just cowered behind the brunet haired-man who was also at the moment confused and furious.

"Ano---let us explain" Nanami the gang leader attempted to stand up from the tiles of the stinky bathroom but at ones fall at the same time. Her body shook in fear as the blonde's eyes travel over her lithe body like she was some prey who was ready to be served. Oh the horrible thick and rough rope that prevents her to escape from the hard wood in her back while the burning sensation of the fire eats her whole. And around her, maids that carries machine guns ready to assault just waiting for their leader's sign; the almighty butler Kazu. He was wearing armor and helmet, successfully looking like a king except he is just a right arm of the princess. And now the princess, who was throwing daggers at her, good thing she misses always.

"Of course I" a cough from a certain brunet "I mean we need an explanation from you" a cough from the appointed 'woman' "I mean from all of you" Miyu brought her hands on her hip and blocked the entire exit; the door, in this way no one shall be able to go out.

The culprits who were holding both Kanata's legs shook more. 'Who's to talk?-a picture of a dark-haired girl appeared- Who's to be blame? –Another picture of a dark-haired girl appeared- Who's to screw? - SANTA.' They thought in unison.

And so with the count of five they raise their long arms and extended it to their chosen suspect. Unfortunately everyone made a different decision. They do think the same but they act different.

Nanami- Santa "I vote him because I like too"

Santa- Aya "Her because she tried to run away with such a lame excuse"

Aya- Seiya "I can't understand what 'NATURE IS CALLING' means"

Seiya- Christine "She's rich, so-so-so-so she can give a ransom"

Christine- Nozumo "He's also rich like me"

Nozumo- Kanata "I won't let my rival be the victorious"

"Argh, this is nonsense" Miyu finally concluded. She slapped her forehead and kneeled down. "So, did you hear everything?" She mumbled.

In answering, some shook their heads while the others nodded. Another slap in the forehead. "But we promise we didn't hear the significant details" Nanami begged.

Everybody sighed in despair, what a morning to start. "By the way, you two skipped lunch" The gang grinned at the two 'lovebirds' as they heard the grumbling sounds from their stomachs.

"Very well, for your punishment treat us then" Kanata suggested finishing the conversation. All that matters now is that they are friends.

-0-

Walking around the room to grab her cell phone while her long ebony hair sways as she crouch a little to get the object in the desk. She studied the phone for a minute, thinking the words she shall used and also dreaming what might be the reaction of the person she would call. A month had passed so fast, yet she can't seem to forget those good memories (how could she?) as well the bad ones.

And soon, soon she will be back to gain what she wanted and to see her best friend. After a minute of mussing she finally pressed the cell phone's number of her friend and brought the object in her right ear waiting for 'her' to pick up.

"_Hello?"_ she was shocked to hear the voice grumpy, though nevertheless she subside the thought off and replied.

"Miyu?" the dark-haired girl smiled, knowing on what's happening to the latter. She is probably crying now, she hypothesized.

"_A-A-?"_ stuttered the other person in the line.

"Miyu is that you?" she replied trying to be innocent.

"_Akira"_ whispered the other.

She can't hold back her giggle anymore; it was just amusing on how easily to predict your friend's actions and words.

"Yes I am"

"_Akira! Where have you been?"_ Miyu as Akira named her said though in a small voice. Akira wondered why Miyu used a kind of tone. 'Where is she?' or 'What's wrong with her?' thoughts like that immediately occupied her mind.

"Why are you talking like that?" Akira asked with a raised brow but since she figured that the other person could not see it she put it down.

"_Oh---"_a long pause "_It's nothing actually, just tell me where have you been? You didn't call me when you arrived there! You didn't call me at all!"_

Akira's curiosity vanished when her friend started to blabber about how she misses her, and how is she. She could not help but smile.

"I'm fine okay!" she answered. She can't help but feel bored to her position so in order to relinquish it she started fiddling with some of her hair strands. She stood up from her bed and went to her large wooden cabinet to search for something.

"_Ok, so why didn't you call me?"_ cried the other.

Akira began imagining her best friend's pouts and childish behavior. It would just be better if she was there to see it in live.

"Sorry, I was just busy. Some complicated things you know!" a large grin crept to her face as she spotted the 'thing' she was looking for inside the cabinet. It was a small black box.

"_O-ok! So are you---are you---"_ Miyu stammered Akira took notice. She already knew what she was trying to say or ask.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now. Though-"she paused and opened the box in her hands. Inside were pictures from different places. But only 'one photo' she held tight in her chest. The rest, well she abandoned it inside the box.

"Though" Akira heard her gulped. She even noticed the sound of dread from Miyu's voice but quickly brought it at the back of her mind.

"I still love him" the picture in her chest was revealed then. A boy with a brunet hair wearing a uniform while gazing at the window of the classroom. She smiled at the photo with sincere.

"_I see"_ replied the other person in line. Her voice, Akira noted, it was disappointed and gloomy. But why would she be sad?

Feeling guilty although she doesn't why, she changed the subject.

"By the way, I heard from Kazu-san that you are going to school now" she was a little devastated about that. She knows why and it is because she feared that if her best friend got the chance to meet 'him', possibilities may occur.

"_Eh- Really"_ replied the other person sheepishly.

"Hm, so have you met him?" Akira asked with a little tinge of hope of what?

"_Huh?----ano-----i-----yes!"_came the solemn reply. Akira's heart beats fasten. She knew she was being selfish and possessive at the moment but she couldn't help it. 'He' is her first and only love.

"So, what do you think?"

"_i----"_

BEEPPPPP

Akira was surprised when the call had ended. Stupid connections. It was probably jammed because of the storm. Seeing nothing to do about it, she gave the photo a final kiss and went out to her room and went somewhere else.

He is her first and only love; hence she will do **anything** to have him.

-0-

Miyu once again, repeated her groans and complains to vacuum. Her head suffers from turmoil. Well, not only her head, as well her------'Don't even go there' she thought demandingly.

Was that the right thing to do? Was she right trusting 'him'? She just wants to---What does she wants? It just came, when she heard her best friend saying those three words about him, her body or her brain or whatever, it was like a reflex. She suddenly felt something like possessiveness. When she heard those words, she saw it as a nuisance. Why was she annoyed? Maybe because her best friend left because of him but still she loves him. That is annoying right? Right? Right?

"Miyu-san!!!" whispered someone that made Miyu's spine shivered. She immediately threw her blankets surrounding her body and the pillow that she was hugging before. She wasted no time and left her giant room only to go straight to her butler's room.

"KAZU KAZU KAZU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs while knocking harshly at the brownish wooden door. When the pitiful thing got opened Miyu took the opportunity to enter the illuminated room and hide under covers.

"What are you doing Miyu-san?" the butler asked seriously but since the blonde was covered he showed his smirk.

"A ghost! A ghost in my room, I don't want to sleep there!" cried the woman hidden in the thick layer of blankets.

"Very well, you could sleep with me tonight" Miyu brought out her face to see the butler and smiled at him.

"Thanks Kazu-san! Thank you so much" The butler merely smiled.

-0-

Under the mattress of Miyu's room:

"You scared her too much"

"Not my fault! She was noisy"

"Kazu predicted well"

* * *

Akira's evil!!^^.......dont judge yet!!

read and review

still no ruu and wanyaa T.T

next update----hmm----maybe next month or year^^..XD


	6. Chapter 6

OH HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN SLEEPING?^^

WELL I'M BACK^^

AND NOW HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER....... ENJOY!!

READ AND REVIEW

CHITCHAT

CHITCHAT

CHITCHAT

CHITCHAT

GAME!

* * *

**WHAT IS FUN?**

**Flashback**

_Under the mattress of Miyu's room:_

"_You scared her too much"_

"_Not my fault! She was noisy"_

"_Kazu predicted well"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Anyway, we got to get out of here" a small whisper came from under the soft bed of the mistress on the house that was long gone now.

The bed made squeaky noises as soon as the thingies under the mattress started to move out. First, two pairs of black leather shoes popped out followed by the legs, then the black dress as well the bodies and lastly the heads which have been wearing headbands with black dots on the white-colored surface.

"You know, we could have danger the mistress's life" the woman with a long slender black hair spoke. She brought her hands on her hip whilst she faced the latter with a worried face.

"Don't worry Ai, Kazu planned this! And so there shall be no fault" told the woman with short brunette hair. Her voice was filled with confidence and proudness as she lifted her chin up and held her right arm in front of the worried maid. The first maid named as Ai sighed.

"Very well, let's go back to our room" came the tired voice of Ai.

"Well, Kazu's really smart. He predicted Miyu-san's movements tonight. It is really a good thing" said the short-haired girl. The two pushed open the humungous door and went outside completely.

"Indeed it is, we don't want our beauty sleep to be ruined just by groans and other curses which I didn't even know the existence" the two maids smiled at the sentence. Now, they are so sure that this night will be a good night.

-0-

"Morning mina-san!" greeted the extra hyper active blonde as she entered the classroom. Today, when she woke up from her dreamless sleep, she already had the feeling of something beneath her stomach. Hopefully, it could be a good thing.

"Morning Miyu-san!" replied her friends EXCEPT ONE. They amassed the table of their blonde friend. Each one held an uncontrollable grin as they noticed their friend's atmosphere. It was light, it lacked of worry and loneliness which was a good thing and it was comfortable to be with.

"Say" said the nosy Santa. "What might be the reason to your happy mood today?"

The rest except Miyu paused their breathing actions. 'The heck!' screamed Nanami's thought. 'I am so going to tarnish you Santa'

"What do you mean by that, Santa" Miyu implied with absolute innocence. Her big green eyes stared in curiosity at the asking man.

"Of—ow" Santa with his reflex immediately took care of the aching left part of his abdomen. He brushed his right palm on it carefully not wanting to damage it anymore. As he regained his self, he lifted his eyes filled with fury at the singing dark-haired girl in his side. He was ready to complain however, another hard blow now on his right gut came. Santa cursed deeply as he kneeled at the floor.

"Why did you do that?" cried the poor boy.

Miyu looked down at him with pity and curiosity, curiosity whereas the question 'what happened?' appeared in her vibrant mind.

The suspects whom by the way the dark-haired girl aka Nanami and the pigtailed-woman aka Aya merely smiled widely that it reaches their eyes. They, for less than a second, shoved and covered Santa's features from the blonde's calculating emerald eyes with their back on him. Miyu got more confused.

"Oh ignore Santa, you know him right. He speaks" blabbered Nanami "and he tells stupid things" she animatedly waved her hand back and forth in front of the confused blonde.

"Yeah yeah! He is always like that, telling such annoying things" helped Aya. While they talk the crawling and bruised Santa tried to relax his aching muscles. He has big red spots on his both cheeks, and his neat uniform was now crumpled and torn. 'Heavenly god' prayed him as he used his final breath to see the event in front of him before he lost his consciousness. (a/n: wanna know who slapped him?^^)

Miyu who was torn amidst turmoil and irritation diverted her gaze to find another 'friend' missing from the talking girls. "Where's Christine?" she asked.

"Present" echoed a voice from the back of Nanami and Aya. Everyone then turned all their heads at the source of the voice only to find a grinning pink-haired teenage girl and 'OMG'.

Miyu: What the heck is happening?

Aya and Nanami: Christine's really dangerous

-0-

"Morning mina-san" he heard someone said. His dark chocolate eyes then began searching for the owner of the voice. Long golden waves of hair captured his eyes while the fresh smiling face made his heartbeats fast. But before he fell into a large oblivion he diverted his swirling gaze into another object that might interest him. Unfortunately, nothing was reserved for him, thus, closing his dark orbs occurred.

"Say" a voice, more likely the voice of his long best friend. "What might be the reason to your happy mood today?" as fast as he heard him asked the question, he popped his eyes open and looked at the scene before him. 'Dead Santa'. No one should ask someone about their mood, especially to that blonde girl. Consequences are extremely unpredictable but assuredly painful.

A smirk was formed on the brunet's face as he witnessed the tactics his friends used in order to halt 'him'. Though he pitied his best friend, a little.

A sound of an opening door stopped everyone in the room.

-0-

Yep, she's cursed indeed. Her right brow rose at the sight of the unconscious boy near the corner of the room. The students were divided into groups. The window was for the second time, broken but luckily there's a tennis ball near it that could be a clue to the crime.

"SIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT" she screamed, throwing her garments from her hands to the table. She then faced the chalkboard and began writing well scribbling notes for the class to jot down. She didn't care if they can't follow, not her fault! After a long writing, she threw the chalk outside the broken window and sat down on the wooden chair beside the table. She took out a large book entitled 'How to ease a stress'

The students who were frozen because of three reasons, 1) how would you copy a chicken scratch? 2) Their annoying teacher who was sitting meaning standing at the chair blocks the board 3) How would they understand that (the lesson) if the teacher isn't talking?, felt their eyes twitched..

One of the brave students raised a hand and was gifted by a heated glare from the teacher albeit the boy didn't budge. He ignored the piercing eyes of their teacher and started talking.

"Mizuno-sensei" the boy stood up, chest high, chin's up and shoulders broad.

"Your problem?" the annoyed woman placed her right foot on the table while the other remained at the chair. She placed her elbow on her knee and her chin on her palm. Good thing she was wearing a long pants today. God knows what might her innocent students would see."

"Are we supposed to copy that?" asked the brave boy. His right index finger was appointed at the chicken scratches all over the board (^^). His classmates nodded in agreement. Some of them cheered for the boy to "go! Tackle that smart pants down" while the others pray for a miracle. A miracle like classes ending quickly.

"No, you are supposed to look at it until it melts" sarcasm could be heard by the woman. She wore an irritated expression. Angry marks appeared on her head.

"Ok!" the boy replied with ease. He sat on his chair and darted his eyes on the board. A good student always obeys, and a student who obeys shall get a fail grade!!!

Snickers were heard in the entire room which added to headache of the poor teacher. She thought 'why have I become a teacher, worse, a teacher for these empty headed children.'

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief when the bell rang through the hallways and rooms of the Heo high school. Sounds of doors being opened and steps of students as well teachers followed the loud noise.

"Let's go eat in the rooftop!" Aya suggested. She turned her face on the people beside her to wait for the answer.

"Rooftop has been ours forever don't you think?" Miyu scrunched up her nose remembering the events about the 'rooftop'.

_Winds flew along the bodies of the students eating in silence in the rooftop. They were formed in a circle. For them, life has always been good. But not for long, this good life has been broken by a loud bang from the door in the place._

_Four young men dressed in their school uniform stared back at the other seven people. The first boy from the second group broke the eerie silence._

"_Does this place still have a space?" the man with a gray hair smiled kindly at the first group. _

"_Ano" Nanami, the leader or what she calls herself played with her little fingers. Sweats are created on the back of her head. How would she able to tell them to go away and live the rooftop forever? _

'_LOSERS----THIS IS OURS!!!' Nanami shook her head at the thought. She can't do that. _

"_Well? You're not the only one who wants to eat" the boy who asked earlier asked again. He then diverted his face at the group but looked at his other companions with an annoyed face. His patience is wearing off._

_Something snapped on the inside of Nanami's head. 'Impossible! Did I hear that correct! I need a replay'_

_REPLAY_

"_Well? You're not the only one who wants to eat" and the boy turned his head to look at his companions with the last word 'wis', wits, d'wits, d'mwits, dimwits._

_Dimwits_

_Dimwits_

_Dimwits_

_Dimwits_

_Dimwits_

_DIMWITSSSSS_

"_What!?" Nanami asked with a creepy smile on her face. Anger marks on her head, knuckles were becoming white because of the hard gripping on the hem of her shirt and a blinking star on her eyes._

"_Didn't you hear what I said?" the boy, who was oblivious to the aura Nanami was radiating replied with sarcasm. Once again, he left the sight of the group and let his eyes travel on his left where in no people is present just metal fence._

"_HIYAAA" and a bloody scream, stone crashing sound, and thumping echo was heard all around the school._

Miyu shivered as she remembered the last part. Oh how pity she was on the poor boy. Good thing he still survived, just a few broken ribs, eye bugs, scratches and a lot of crashed teeth was sent to him from the raging woman.

"Are you alright?" the boy on her right broke her thoughts.

Before answering, Miyu stuck up her tongue and smile at the boy before running a coupe of meters away from the rest of the group.

"The last one who gets to the rooftop will have a punishment" and ran she did.

The boy was startled by the girl's actions, nevertheless, he smiled. He looked to his left to see his friends shocked too. 'Who wouldn't be?'

Once he sighed, he relaxed his muscles and said "Didn't you hear what she said?" and ran he did also.

Behind him, he heard everyone shouted "WAIT! THAT'S CHEATING"

-0-

Bags were being loaded with garments, clothes, accessories and other woman's stuff. The woman, who was currently doing it, was yet far away to the real world. Her thoughts were on a certain people, a blonde girl and brunet man. Fear, it is an emotion she was feeling.

"I'm going home"

* * *

THANX FOR READING....HOPE YAH ENJOY

I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL UPDATE AGAIN...^^

VERY WELL....REVIEW^^...

OH I WANNA SHARE A STORY...

" I SAW A GHOST( A LITTLE CHILD) RUNNING ON OUR HOUSE AT TWELVE O'CLOCK IN THE EVENING..

I WAS VERY TERRIFIED"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey me backkkkkkkk

I hope you'll be satisfied with this^^

very well, read and review

Chitchat

Chitchat

Chitchat

Chitchat

Go!

**

* * *

THUNDERSTORM**

_Bright zigzag lights were drawn into the dark shaded horizon. Between seconds, roaring sounds louder than a people's applause come. Everything in the Earth's crust was illuminated with these lightning strikes, but without them, only full darkness could be seen. Drenched in stormy tears from the sky, even with the blasting echo sounds, still the houses were quiet. Silence and deep sorrow were all around. _

"_I really hate this" cried a small little girl with an unruly blonde hair from under the bed in her room. She was covering her whole head by a pillow, blocking some thunder sounds. Albeit it never made her fear subsides. "Maybe I could sleep in Kazu-san's room"_

_Then another deafening sound came. The girl then made no other choice, she immediately uncovered her whole body, went out from her bed, and passed the hallway to her butler's room. _

"_Kazu! Kazu! Kazu! Kazu! Kazu" she repeated bagging on the wooden door until it opened. _

"_Miyu-san?" asked an old man. The little child didn't answer instead she ran into the bed and tucked herself with the thick blanket. _

_The old man's face showed a sad smile. He closed the door and went to the bed where the girl was hiding. "Miyu-san?" he repeated his question._

_Two teary emerald eyes stared back at the gray ones. "Can I sleep in here?"_

_Again, the man's face became soft, seeing the shivering little hands and the scared look of the child. "Of course! You can" the man smiled before tucking himself too on the bed._

_As for the child, once she felt the man slid in to her side, she wasted no time on cuddling near him. "I'm scared" she spoke with a sprained voice._

"_Everything will be alright in the morning Miyu-san" answered the old man._

_The child then felt at ease as she heard the comforting words. She slowly closed her eyes and gave a small smile to the old man. "Thank you Kazu-san, I wish you were my father" _

"_Miyu-san"_

-0-

"It's raining hard" told a girl with pigtailed hairstyle. She was sitting on the table of her classmate although her face was looking outside the stormy weather.

"You're right Aya, I wonder if It would stop soon, I didn't bring an umbrella" said a woman with short black hair. She was currently standing beside the pigtailed woman.

"Is something wrong Miyu?" asked Aya when she noticed the sullenness of her friend. There was a pained expression on the blonde's face that made her worried.

Hearing her friend's question, Miyu ignored the thumping of her heart and answered her friend with a no. She again brought her gaze at the window where harsh rains fall.

Even though unconvinced by the answer, Aya chose to shrug her shoulders. But Nanami won't let that pass easily so she simply said, "You know Miyu, we are your friends, if something is bothering you, you could always rely on us"

Miyu was glad to hear something like that from her friend. But she isn't ready to tell the reason she is gloomy when there's a thunderstorm. She doesn't want all those pains to go back. As an answer, she faced her friend and gave them smile, smile that reaches her eyes.

-0-

The bell had already rung, signaling all the students to go home yet alone in the dark, covered in fear, Miyu hides. Long hallways on her either sides. She could just walk away and go home like the other pupils, but no she can't even stand. Every time she tries, her knees will wobble at the sound of the mad weather. So now, here she is covering both of her ears, tears on her milky face, and knees on her chest as if protecting her whole body. She wishes someone could find her, to help her get up. But as time goes by, her hopes are starting to lessen. 'Why did it ever end like this? I should have just forgotten my bag and go home'

Another blasting sound came making her flinch, adding some tears on her eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Argh! This is the worst day of my life; I didn't even bring an umbrella! Damn the weather forecaster" groaned a girl with sort black hair. She was pacing all around the lockers while massaging her aching head. "You do have a point Nanami, he said there will be a sunny morning. I guess not all forecasts are accurate neh" agreed her friend sitting on the cold floor. Although talking she was writing something on her notebook._

_A sigh was emitted from the last person in the group. She was dazedly looking at the outside world. Gripping her hands together on a tight manner, she noticed something was wrong. Again she tried to grip her hand. _

"_Neh Miyu-san, where is your bag?" asked Nanami with a raised eyebrow. _

_Then it clicked to Miyu. Because of her worry she forgot to bring her bag with her. She left it on the classroom. Now she doesn't have a choice but to go back and retrieve her bag. She just hopes that electricity won't go down. "Oh, I guess I forgot it, I'll just go get it" she told her friends before walking away back to where her bag is. "'Kay" she heard her friends shouted behind her back._

_Miyu felt at ease when she has recovered her thing. Now the only problem left is going back to her friends. Then as unlucky as it sounds, the lights begun to turn off leaving a shaking blonde. "Don't be afraid Miyu, you can do it" she told herself, trying to add some confidence which is always a failure. "Just go run, and it will be all done" after seems like ages of talking to herself, Miyu begun singing a song and walked away from the classroom._

_A bright light illuminated the hallway, then after some seconds, a deafening echo came. Miyu started to cry._

_For the second time, a lightning appeared, and after that a thunder. Miyu started to shake._

_When the third agonizing dilemma came, Miyu ran as fast as she could, but with a blurry sight she succeeded on bumping to a wall. She fell hard, forgetting everything in a moment. But then another flash came which brought her back to her senses. She backed up in a wall, blocked her ears, closed her eyes and pressed her knees on her chest. As on cue, the loud banging of the thunder came. Miyu flinched here and there. Too scared to move, too afraid to battle her own fear. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'Someone! Hear me!' she kept the mantra on her head. But she knows, no one will come. She can't even shout for help- because the fear silenced her

She can't even stand- because her knees feel like a jelly

She can't even open her eyes- because she is too afraid to look at dimmed place around her.

'Please-someone'

"Oi?" she heard a voice, but wasn't sure if it was. Then a nudge was made to her making her leave her trance and slowly, she opened her strained emerald eyes.

"What are you doing here?" asked the man in front of her, who was kneeling. He has chocolate orbs, a brunet hair and worried expression although it was masked by his stoic expression. "Ka-kanata?" stuttered the blonde, she pulled out her hand from her ears and brought them around the man's body. She dug her head on the brunet's chest crying uncontrollably.

Kanata was shocked to say the least, but never had he pushed away the woman who was currently hugging her and crying on his chest, completely wetting it. "Please do-don't leave me, I was s-cared" he heard the blonde talked. He didn't know what to do since he never comforted anyone, but the terrified state of this woman in his front, the way her body shook, the way she sobbed and the way she looked for company, all of these made his heart shattered to pieces (and I don't want to fall to pieces ..kukuku)

Returning from the stoned state, Kanata coiled his arms at the back of the sobbing blonde. He said soothing words that made her rigid body clam. They stayed at that position for a while, until the lights turned back.

"Go-gomen" Miyu then pushed herself away but was only pulled back again. Wide emerald eyes popped open. Miyu at first thought she was having a nightmare (kukuku) but when she heard her friend spoke, her heart beat faster.

"Just for a while" the boy said.

Then as on cue, several people came looking for them.

"Mi-" (yu) said Aya

"Ka-" (nata) said Santa

"La" (lalala) said Nanami

"Arhem" meddled Kazu

The two comfortable bodies stiffened. Their eyes became huge as saucers. As slowly as possible, they diminished the parts that were currently holding each other. They counted one to five simultaneously in whisper. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. And off they scrambled away to each other, the boy facing the dark hemisphere whilst the girl facing the giant wall.

"O" the others said in chorus. "So, Miyu-chan, you were going to retrieve your bag in the classroom eh?" Aya said with a malicious tone.

"That's right Aya-chan!" Nanami continued, "Miyu was only going to retrieve her bag in the classroom, but-"

"KANATA YOU TRAITOR!" screamed the exaggerating moron, "You said you will never have any girl except her" he continued with tears.

The said boy choked his own saliva when he heard the words his friend gave away. He averted his menacing look on his so called best friend making Santa backed away.

"Miyu-san, are you alright?" the worried voice of the butler stopped everyone in their duty.

The blonde after hearing her butler's voice looked up from the interesting view on the floor to Kazu's scrunched face. She smiled at him weakly before answering with a hint of stutter. "Ye-s, go-men", she then bowed her head again whilst biting her lower lip to erase the embarrassed feeling she was suffering.

"Good, let us go home then" Kazu said with grace. He turned his attention to the other people on the hallway. "Thank you for helping me finding Miyu-san, Aya-san, Nanami-san and Santa-kun (is that right?)" then to the boy, who was sitting on the floor, face on the window and back at him "as for you Kanata-kun (right?), I guess you have done a good job comforting my mistress"

Kanata gulped hearing the butler talked with a nice voice. He can't turn to look at him, fearing what the view may do to him. Instead, he mad a nod and answered with a serious tone, "It's alright"

"Very well, Miyu-san shall we?" the blonde nodded before straightening herself from the uncomfortable cold cement. She faced her friends and asked, "Do you want to ride on? The storm is still strong!"

Aya, Nanami and Santa looked at each other before showing a wide grin that reached their ears. They simultaneously looked to see their waiting friend and said "Don't mind if we do!" And then they hugged the smiling blonde.

"Kanata- you should come too!" Santa shouted to his best friend making the brunet flinched.

"That's right! The more the merrier!" Nanami added with glee.

Through the way on the limousine, the gang was parted, Kazu on the front, Nanami, Aya and Santa on the middle talking vigorously and the couple left behind with an uncertain atmosphere. "Th-thank you," the blonde whispered breaking a little the eerie atmosphere.

The brunet, who was facing the wall, looked to his left to see the blonde looking at the floor with a blush on her face which made his face turned red too. He then looked up in the ceiling and said, "Its al-right"

The blonde was happy to hear the boy speak. She thought they won't go back to normal anymore after what happened on the hallway. She forced out a sigh and smiled at the boy who was looking at the ceiling. 'I hope nothing will change' she thought.

-0-

"_Kanata! Why do you have to leave your thing in there?" wined Santa._

"_You don't have to come you know" replied the stoic voice of the man with a brunet hair._

"_You said it, I'll just wait there" Santa said pointing at the outside world._

_The boy merely shrugged his shoulders before waving his hand on the air, leaving Santa on his own._

-0-

"_Where is Miyu-san?" an old man's voice asked the two woman waiting at the locker in front of the school._

"_Hm, she's been too long, maybe we should look for her" Nanami answered. _

"_That's a good idea" replied the old man; his face was filled with worry and anxiety._

-0-

Worried aura was emitted on the black-haired woman sitting at the lounge of the airport. She was currently waiting for her flight which was delayed due to a storm.

She sighed for the umpteenth time. Looking at her watch, she let her black coal eyes travel over the bracelet she was wearing beside the moving clock. She remembered the day the bracelet was given to her. It was from her best friend. They exchanged gifts; they said it was for the sign of their friendship. Her was a bracelet while her friend was a mirror with heats on the border.

She prayed every now and then, nothing will seize their friendship. Whatever it is. She always hopes.

-0-

"Miyu-san?" called the butler from the little opening on the white door of the room.

"What is it, Kazu-san?" the blonde replied with a sleepy voice. She was currently rubbing her right eye with her right palm.

"O, I just thought that you won't be able to sleep, I guess I was wrong" Kazu heaved a sigh.

"You don't need to worry about it anymore, I can manage myself" the blonde said with a hint of happiness on her voice.

"Goodnight then"

"Goodnight!"

-0-

* * *

phew---that was long? for me......nehehehe

thanx to those who read and review....

next update---dunnoe

News: i failed some of my exams!!!T.T....i hate history----why should we learn it if it is HISTORY already?

Yesterday is a history, tomorrow is a mystery but today is a gift that's why its called present,,,,,i believe in this!!


	8. Chapter 8

Wow,,,,,,i have been long asleep^^...

and now i am awake..

and yeah ....happy belated valentines to all!!!!!

hope u had a good date^^

and here it goes

**chitchat**

**chitchat**

**chitchat**

**chitchat**

* * *

**The Day before Tomorrow**

Sun rays passed through the porcelain windows of the room. Objects glistening within the new rise of sun for the day. A large lump could be seen huddled in the center of the large pink-blanketed mattress, unaware of the new day that has come.

Knock! Knock!

As the wooden door echoed the move, blonde hairs were exposed from the giant lump that was covered with the thick blanket. Then, two milky hands found themselves tugging down the pink blanket showing those shimmering emerald eyes filled with exhaustion. The person stretched her arms wide feeling that her muscles needed it.

"Miyu-san? Wake up now" called a voice from behind the oak door. The said name just sat up straight, analyzed the giant door and with a yawn, replied, "Hai! I'm coming".

"Very well, I'll wait on the kitchen" said the voice before retreating footsteps were heard. Miyu, now fully awake, made another yawn, covering her mouth with her right palm. She then noticed the bright lights coming from the outside to her middle-sized living room. Moving near the edge of the bed, she surveyed her illuminated room. She looked to her mirror, seeing her own reflection looking back at her. She then neared the mirror followed by her reflection. She halted, furrowed her eyebrows and touched the skin beneath her eyes. Miyu was in the moment examining her own pale face.

"Hmm, wonder what's going to happen today" she muttered inaudibly.

Then out of nowhere, a screeching sound was heard. Miyu bolted into a straight position hearing the surprising sound. She faced her back only to see a broken picture frame below the table, pieces of destroyed glasses were scattered around. Miyu in confusion slowly made steps on the object. Kneeling down, she picked up the fallen frame. Miyu gasped when she saw what was inside.

"I don't believe in omens" she said to herself, filled with uncertain determination. Even though she convinced herself with it, yet the hollow feeling on her stomach never leaves.

Inside the picture frame were two young girls, one with long blonde hair while the other with a dark long hair. They were grinning while holding a large puffy teddy bear in the middle of their two small bodies.

-0-

"Are you alright, Miyu-san?" asked the worried butler sitting across the table, facing the unnaturally too paled blonde. Miyu at first didn't answer; she just moved her right hand to grab bread and with the use of the other hand grabbed a knife.

"I'm fine" Miyu then placed the utensils on the plate and held the bread on her mouth before taking a bite on it. "Just a bit dizzy"

The butler raised an eyebrow before replying. "Maybe you shouldn't attend the school today----"

"No" Miyu exclaimed. Then realizing her behavior, she gave an apology. "I can manage"

The butler even with the opposite idea remained silent. If that's what his lady wants, then so shall it be.

-0-

Machine roars were heard as the giant flying airplane made its landing on the Japan's floor. Loads of people inside the said plane emitted such great intensity of excitement and anticipation. Each has own goal to be completed. Some to see their relatives, others to witness an event, or even because of a job. But these things were also forgotten due to the exhaustion given by the long trip, but still it's worth it.

Black irises looked upon the blazing sun of the summer heat. A single thread of dark hair accompanied the placid face of the woman standing at the lobby near the exit of the humungous building. Lower lip moved in anxiety as the woman continued her pace throughout the busy mob unto the waiting outside world. "I'm back, Miyu" uttered the woman with a simple sigh.

-0-

"Morning class" growled a beast, a woman beast. Her fangs were proudly showed to all the petrified students cowering underneath their desks. She has long claws attached at the wooden table in the front. Her eyes were as feral as a caged king of the jungle fighting for its territory. The whole room was in an eerie silence except for the whimpers and growls of the people inside it.

"Now, if you would be so kind, my lovely students" she paused momentarily adding more deadly huskiness on her voice, she raises her arm and points to door on her left. "Who placed the bucket of water at the top of it?" as an answer, the poor children merely shook more and made eye contacts to each other. The teacher, or also named "the beast" raised an eyebrow. 'Are they looking for a volunteer?' she thought.

Well, as for the students, they were thinking that their teacher is a lot scarier than a wild dragon flying in the sky. "We should have put sleeping powder on the bucket" thought a certain black-haired woman. She was currently gnawing on her lower lip, fingers clutched on her desk and knees bend on the cold floor. "Psst!" she called at the person next to her who was shaking while covering her whole head with her shoulders and arms. She was also muttering some incoherent words. "Psst", the woman repeated with a vein throbbing on her forehead. "Pst, Aya" she said for the last time before the called woman peek a bit to see her friend cursing. "What?" Aya replied. Her whole body was still cowering behind her desk. "Maybe you should tell her the truth" told the woman that made Aya's eyes turned into giant saucers. She raised her eyebrow and looks shocked to her so called friend who was merely grinning like a mad person. "How about a punch on the gut" she hissed. She glared daggers on the woman beside her. Nanami was taken aback. She brought a palm on her chest and gaped like a fish gasping for breath. Then, her throbbing vein hurt more. "You-" she paused inhaling deeply, "were the one who was mad for some reason and the one who gave the idea of placing the bucket at the top of the door just to let your stupid madness be refreshed. And now you don't want to take responsibility" she screamed standing up putting her hands on her hips "HAH! HAVE A LITTLE SHAME"

Aya was surprised from the exclamation done from her friend, but not only her, because of the screaming all her classmate and her beast teacher heard it too, good thing just the last part. Suddenly, Aya also stood up. She brought her hands on her hips mimicking the expression of her friend: annoyed and angry. "HOW DARE YOU! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE DONE SOMETHING LIKE THAT UNLIKE YOU WHO WAS THE CAUSE OF THE BROKEN WINDOW ON OUR CLASSROOM" she finished with a huff.

Nanami then felt her face burning furiously. She pointed the woman in her front and shouted, "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I JUST WANTED TO TRY TO PLAY BASEBALL"

Aya countered, "ON THE CLASSROOM?"

Nanami stood silent first letting her friend crossed her arms on her chest and smug as if she was the victorious. But Nanami wouldn't lose that easily so she begun talking again. "AND HOW ABOUT THE BANANA PEEL" a teacher's eye twitched.

Aya defensed herself, "THEN EXPLAIN THE PAINT ON THE TEST PAPERS" **TWITCH**

Nanami spoke again, "THE HEAD OF A DOLL HANGING ON OUR CEILING" **TWITCH**

Aya---"THE PYRAMIND CHAIRS" **TWITCH**

Nanami---"THE FARTING BALOON" **TWITCH**

"THE ANTS" **TWITCH**

"THE, the-" .Nanami paused, thinking deeply. Searching her mind for another counter attack. On the other hand, Aya's lips rose a bit feeling the losing radiance of her friend, which means, she is the winner. "Really?" called a husky voice out of nowhere. The two whining teen's immediately froze, their wide eyes were on each other, silently communicating. "My beautiful life" thought them simultaneously.

"I never thought what kind students you are" said the voice again, with coldness and crispiness making the teens loss their internal talking. They looked to their side slowly and painfully. Rigid features were what their classmates could see from them. On the other hand, the teacher who has flashing eyes, hands formed to fists on her side, and teeth crashing together creating an authentic sound, walked slowly to the two teenagers. She made slow strides towards them while laughing maniacally. "So, I am simply wet because of some animosity felt by someone" The two students begun to sweat a lot, even letting their clothes be soaked with their own perspirations.

"Ah-ah" Aya, the pig-tailed lady tried to explain but the teacher didn't let her to be finished since she continued with her long long life story.

"And yeah, I still remember" she paused with a long exhale. "Of course, how could I ever forget the half of my earnings, just because of some broken windows?"

"Ano—a-" Nanami tried to talk but no avail, the talkative woman continued with her amazing discussion.

"And oh, how long have I spent days on the hospital because of my broken hips?" she said with a dangerous voice. The two students flinched thinking how much it hurt to fall on your butt. "I remember everything actually" she voiced out with such dangerous passion and a raised eyebrow. "Wonder how am I still alive?" A deep deep sigh was made before a snickering sound was produced. "But today, I shall give my revenge" and she ended it with a menacing look. The two teenagers screamed in terror before they were dragged out of the room leaving the frozen people inside who looked like they have seen a petrifying ghost.

"Um, would they be alright?" asked a soft voice from a blonde girl. She was grasping her chest and inhaling strongly.

"Eh, I hope so" replied a voice from a girl with a long wavy pink hair. She stood slowly, playing back the events before and when she was able to shrink everything on her mind, she collapsed on the cold-hard floor. People around her weren't able to do anything since they were also traumatized. Their feet were glued on the floor and their eyes were still staring at the door on their classroom whereas before a scary beast has gone out.

Ten seconds passed and everyone was still quiet, when a boy with a short dark hair and large black eyes gasped so loud that everyone has turned their attention to him. "What are we going to do?" he screamed running around the classroom.

The other students understood what he meant by that; to help or not to help that is the question. Then everyone was in confusion, they stood from their seats and followed the boy on running around the room calling for help.

"She's going to eat us next"

"No!! We can't let them die!"

"But what can we do?"

"We are dead meat that is for sure"

Screams of agony roared throughout the closed classroom. It wouldn't stop but thanks to a certain brunet, they did. "Let's be calm please" he suggested that made everyone paused from their whapping and whipping around. "What do you mean Kanata, we can't do anything now! We are going to be castrated!" said the boy who started the large dilemma.

"Santa! We are not going to be castrated!" answered the boy named as Kanata. He rubbed the back of his head while sighing as if diminishing the pressure that was build up on him.

"Then what?" asked Santa who stopped his yeeping and yapping.

"Let's just pray for the souls of our two classmates alright" I have no other choice, he thought so solemnly. He sat back at his chair and led the prayer. Everyone obeyed without a word.

-0-

After a while the teacher came back to her classroom without the two girls she dragged before. They were left to some places on the school to do something nice, and yeah, cleaning bathrooms are also in it.

"Who are you and what have you done to my students?" she pointed to the pupils who were currently head-bowed and murmuring some inaudible words. The teacher was confused and scared. She thought they were possessed so she did the best thing to do, run away immediately.

After the teacher left, the students raised their heads with shocked and happy expressions on their faces. "It worked, the mantra worked on the monster!" exclaimed Santa, then the other pupils cheered too.

Kanata who was the first one to lead the whole thing just looked up to his side and watch the falling leaves from the tall trees of cherry blossoms. But even before his eyes passed through the scene, a certain piece of golden and shining hair caught his attention. There, on the chair near the window was a woman laughing with her hands on her lips to keep her voice low. She was actually surprised to everything they've done this morning. It let her forget her worries and such. And back to the awestruck boy, he was mesmerized by the view; he can't seem to turn his head and looked at the other way. But unknown to him a woman emitting a dark aura was looking at him who's looking at the woman. She said to herself, "Kanata's fallen in love, kanata's fallen in love, kanata's fallen in love" she kept repeating the phrase that it even diverted the brunet's attention to her. Once Kanata realized what was her classmate talking about he felt a shiver on his spine, goose bumps on his shoulders before shouting "Christine you misunderstand!". Everyone who was before jumping and laughing looked to the source of the voice, what they saw made their eyes narrowed. "Ah, Hanakomachi-san?" Santa asked softly. Two palms were gripping tightly the edge of the table, while pink hair was on visible flair. Hearing her name being called, Christine stopped from her activity and looked to the people staring back at her.

"Ah, I was, eh" she just smiled.

From a little far away, a woman with long shining hair felt a twinge of pain on her chest, but she just put it aside thinking that it was just her sick.

Kanata heaved a sigh, thanking that everything was back to normal. Before turning his sight on the board he let it pass to the certain woman before, but now what he saw made him frown for the subject was also frowning, clasping her chest like something's going on inside her heart.

-0-

Dark hair swayed upon the heavy blow of the wind. Long fingers attached themselves on the iron gate of the mansion, then after reminiscing everything she preceded with clicking the door bell. "Miyu" she whispered before the gate was opened as if she was already an expected visitor.

"Welcome back, Akira-san" the butler greeted with smile cast on his wrinkled face.

"I'm glad to be back" Akira replied with a mischievous smile.

-0-

"Aya? Is this a poo?" Nanami made a disgusted sound before sticking a long stick at the object of attraction.

"Why do we have to clean the garden?" Complained Aya.

* * *

i hope yah liked it!^^.....and the next chappie would be the start of real drama^^,......read and review please

and oh....i love ice cream!!!!!!!


End file.
